Hablo de ti o de mi?
by Yuulia
Summary: Fionna se siente obligada a una vida que no puede cambiar, esta harta de ser la mucama de Aaa y de seguir siendo la misma persona que cuando empezo con ese trabajo, pero ella verdaderamente esta atada a un presente que no se puede cambiar? No existe alguien en peor situacion, con un presente y un futuro por siempre igual? FionnaxMarshall. One Shot.


Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja, espero que les agrade, lo escribi rapido y espero no les decepcione. Saludos y ojala los entretenga.

Adventure time with finn & Jake no me pertenece.

* * *

¿Hablo de ti o de mí?

Hasta el momento en el que se percato del suave resplandor de los cálidos rayos de sol que asomaban tras la colina cayo en cuenta del tiempo que llevaba fuera de casa. Abrazo con mas fuerza sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondió su rostro entre estas, apretó fuertemente las manos y ahogo un grito rencoroso.

Se sentía tan enojada y triste a la vez, giro levemente su rostro hacia la derecha para poder enfocar los arboles que la rodeaban, pudo contemplar las ligeras gotas de roció que brillaban con los primeros rayos de sol que cubrían las tierras de Aaa.

Adoraba proteger y cuidar su tierra, pero no podía evitar sentirse como la mucama oficial. Se sentía tan frustrada y molesta; desde hacia poco mas de unos meses por su mente cruzaba la idea de irse, de conocer mas haya, de seguir explorando y conociendo, yendo y trayendo conocimientos y memorias de tierras lejanas. No podía conciliar la idea de que ese continente fuese lo único que existía, quería conocer que había mas haya de lo visto, quería llegar mas haya de lo que cualquiera ha llegado.

Mas sin embargo, ella sabía que no podía irse, ella sabía que tenía una obligación con la gente de Aaa y con el príncipe Bubblegum. Lo sabía de antemano y le molestaba, le enfadaba que se lo recordaran a cada instante, le molestaba sentirse prisionera de un reino, solo ser un peón más.

Se sentía agotada Después de durar más de 7 años cuidando y sirviendo al reino, no quería seguir haciendo eso, quería hacer algo más con su vida. El ver como todas las personas que conoce siguen con su camino es algo doloroso, el ver como todos se marchan y cambian mientras ella sigue siendo la misma persona es algo insoportable, el sentirse tan pequeña frente a los demás es insoportable.

¡Claro que quería cuidarlos y protegerlos! Pero también quería ser algo más que su niñera, no quiere seguir siendo la misma persona por el resto de su vida, quiere cambiar y crecer, conocer y explorar. No quiere seguir parada donde mismo mientras todos los demás se mueven.

Bubblegum había desposado a la princesa del Oeste, ahora sus dominios se extendían hasta las cosas del continente y esperaba a su primera hija, una pequeña princesa.

Cake y Lord **Monacrimon **se encontraban juntos, hasta conversaban acerca de la idea de vivir juntos, Cake se rehusaba ya que no quería abandonar a Fionna pero esta le aseguraba que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, que no podía atar su vida a ella, que ella tenia que seguir con el ser que amaba. Después de insistir y convencer a Cake, habían decidido hacerlo, hacia poco más de unos meses que Cake ya no compartía la casa del árbol con Fionna; Si, vivían cerca, pero no es lo mismo vivir cerca de alguien que vivir con alguien. En otros tiempos Fionna jamás hubiera podido estar toda la noche fuera hasta el amanecer, su hermana hubiera salido desesperada a buscarla, y claro que la hubiera encontrado.

Ahora la historia es distinta, sin Cake la casa se siente muy silenciosa, Fionna simplemente no se ubica entre tanto espacio silencioso.

-_Fi, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estas ahí? Cambio. –_La voz de Marshall salió del transmisor que Fionna cargaba en el cinturón sobre su cadera-

Se descolgó el transmisor del cinturón y aplasto el botón para hablar. – Si, ¿Qué sucede? Cambio –contesto ella algo seca en su tono de voz-

- _Solo se me ocurrió molestar Cambio –_Contesto el cínicamente, se notaba en su voz que le divertía la situación-

Fionna pensó seriamente en ignorarlo, al fin y al acabo no seria la primera vez en la noche que lo hiciera, después de que el príncipe Bubblegum le entrego el transmisor para poder estar en contacto mas fácilmente se había convertido en un suplicio. Ahora con cualquier cosa que sucediese recibía una llamada y tenia que correr a solucionarlo.

El en tiempo que llevaba tratando no contactar a nadie había recibido más 5 llamadas, pero ninguna las quiso contestar, todas ellas eran del castillo, esta era la primera que recibía de Marshall, aunque no era raro que ellos platicaran por el transmisor. Poco tiempo después de que Bubblegum se lo entrego Marshall se entero y voló con el príncipe para que le diera uno a él y así poder estar en contacto con ella.

- _Es mucho mas sencillo estar en contacto ahora, ¿no crees? Cambio_

Fionna sabía que no lo decía con malicia, pero el comentario le molesto, para ella esos transmisores eran como cadenas a una vida que jamás podría dejar.

-_Ya que no puedo salir de día con esto siempre puedo platicar contigo, fue un gran invento de Bubba –_La alegría que se percibía en las palabras de Marshall era mas que obvia aunque para Fionna esas palabras llenas de alegría fueron como un balde de agua fría-

Marshall Lee esta condenado a un futuro y un presente que no puede cambiar, mientras ella se siente esclava de un reino o de un transmisor, Marshall Lee es esclavo de el mismo, es esclavo de su propia existencia.

Mientras todos los demás cambiaban y seguían su camino Marshall Lee era otra historia; el…. Él ha hecho… ¿Qué ha hecho el?, se pregunto Fionna. El sigue tocando el bajo, vive en la misma casa, sigue teniendo los mismos amigos y se ve idéntico. Idéntico, siempre se ve idéntico. Marshall siempre es igual, esta condenado a ser igual por siempre.

Mientras ella se queja seguir siendo la misma a causa de sus responsabilidades, el esta condenado a ser siempre el mismo, ella puede cambiar su futuro, el no.

El que siempre esta con una sonrisa, sínica o sincera, eso no importa. El que mas de una vez se ha convertido en su paño de lagrimas, el siempre esta ahí, siempre y aunque nadie mas este, aunque este mundo se quedase sin personas, el estará ahí, vagando.

Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para decidirse, se relamió los labios y pensó una vez mas la idea, ¿de verdad lo haría? Coloco su dedo índice sobre el botón del transmisor y titubeo unos segundos _¡Al Demonio! _Se dijo a si misma.

- Marshall, ¿Conoces que hay mas haya de las montañas de la reina muerte?

_- ¿Por qué preguntas? No dijiste cambio, Cambio –_contesto el-

- Porque…. –trato de decir ella- Quiero hacer una exploración y pensé que tal vez si tú conocías…. Amm…. –Fionna Titubeo ligeramente, ¡Scruw up con todo! - ¿podríamos ir juntos?

-_Fi, claro que te acompaño –_contesto el, mientras ella se imaginaba como Marshall decía esas palabras con una sonrisa en sus labios- _Cambio y fuera. _

No dejare estas tierras nos tengan como sus prisioneros, los dos nos iremos lejos de aquí. Eran algunos de los pensamientos que surcaban por la mente de Fionna mientras caminaba hacia su casa para empacar.

No seremos prisioneros, carcelero y cárcel, cambiaremos nuestro presente. Luchare por que así sea.

Él no se merece estos grilletes.

* * *

Que les ha parecido? Por favor no olviden dejar un Review, son lo mas importante que podemos recibir, asi que por favor comente y expongan su opinion del mini fic.

Saludos a todos!


End file.
